


Oh to be in Love

by bigfeetbiggersocks



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks
Summary: Ted wraps his arms around Bill's waist and leans in closer to him. His hair has gotten pretty long recently, and it tickles Bill's cheeks as they move together."You making pancakes?""Yeah, dude. It's the only thing I can make."Ted laughs, the sound of it muffled by Bill's hair. He shifts slightly, moving to rest their temples together, and shifts his gaze towards the pancake currently being cooked."That's okay. Your pancakes are most excellent." He can feel the way Ted's words slide across his skin, leaving streaks of warmth behind them, and if Bill wasn't cooking he would close his eyes and lean into it, chasing the feeling a little more each time Ted speaks.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Oh to be in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billted/gifts).



Bill's always been partial to early mornings. He likes the warmth of them, the way the slivers of sunlight peak out from between the blinds, and he especially likes waking up to the solid weight of Ted behind him. Bill's usually the one to wake up first, and that gives him plenty of opportunities to savor the feeling of Ted's chest pressed against his back, to lean into the strong embrace of Ted's arms. No matter how often this happened, though, Bill never seemed to get tired of it.

Today is no different. It's early on a Saturday morning and Bill's stirring awake, the pink glow of the sun over the horizon waiting to greet him. He yawns, blinking a couple of times before fully opening his eyes, and presses a kiss to Ted's open palm, which is splayed out just inches from his face. 

He spends a couple long and lovely minutes simply laying there with Ted, listening to the sweet sound of his snores and tracing small circles over the skin of his wrist. It's moments like these that make Bill realize just how much he truly loves Ted, even though they've only been dating for a couple of months. It isn't like he needs any longer to know. Bill's always loved Ted and Ted's always loved Bill. That's just one of the mysterious rules of the universe.

As much as he loves admiring Ted, Bill's suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the low rumble of his stomach. He sighs, but acknowledges his hunger, and gives Ted's hand one last kiss before carefully sliding out of bed. He puts on one of the pairs of slippers resting at the foot of their bed and pauses, lingering for a few seconds and watching Ted, taking in the shape of him. He doesn't move until he hears his stomach rumble again. He's reluctant to focus his gaze away from Ted but ultimately he gives in to his own body and shuffles towards the kitchen.

He isn't the greatest chef in the world (he's hardly even a good one), but he does know how to make pretty good pancakes. It's taken years of practice and advice from Missy, but Bill thinks his pancakes must be fairly decent if Ted's hums of approval are anything to go by.

Bill turns on the small radio that sits atop their kitchen counter, lowering the volume significantly and letting the muted sound of Fleetwood Mac pour over him. He recognizes the song, as it's one of Missy's favorites, and finds himself tapping his fingers along to the tune of it while organizing the ingredients. 

He rolls up the ends of his sleeves and begins mixing together the flour, baking powder, and salt, careful not to stir too quickly. He adds the wet ingredients next, mixing them all together until he's satisfied with the batter. 

He places the bowl off to the side and begins searching through the cabinets above him for a frying pan. It takes a little while, as neither he nor Ted are particularly keen on organizing, but he eventually finds one, and places it onto the bottom left burner. 

Bill's well into the rhythm of flipping pancakes when he notices that the music is starting to grow louder. He starts to turn his head and investigate, but the feeling of lips brushing the back of his neck stops him before he can. 

"Good morning, dude." He's smiling as he says it, and he can feel Ted start to smile back against his skin. 

"Good morning yourself, dude." 

Ted wraps his arms around Bill's waist and leans in closer to him. His hair has gotten pretty long recently, and it tickles Bill's cheeks as they move together. 

"You making pancakes?" 

"Yeah, dude. It's the only thing I can make." 

Ted laughs, the sound of it muffled by Bill's hair. He shifts slightly, moving to rest their temples together, and shifts his gaze towards the pancake currently being cooked.

"That's okay. Your pancakes are most excellent." He can feel the way Ted's words slide across his skin, leaving streaks of warmth behind them, and if Bill wasn't cooking he would close his eyes and lean into it, chasing the feeling a little more each time Ted speaks. 

He is cooking, though, and it's kind of important that he focuses on the pancakes. 

Ted takes the spatula away from him once he flips the last pancake onto the plate and tosses it into the sink. It almost misses, teetering on the edge of the basin for a second, but ends up falling on top of the other dishes already piled up in there. 

Ted also takes the plate of pancakes off of the counter and transfers it to the center of their table. It's small and rickety, but it gets the job done, and if Bill's being honest, he really likes the way his knees brush against Ted's underneath it. 

Ted takes a couple of pancakes off of the plate and transfers them onto his own before drowning the stack in maple syrup. He cuts off a large piece with his fork and shovels it into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming loudly as he savors the bite. 

"Bill, dude. This is truly non-heinous."

"You think so, dude?"

"I know so, dude." He beams at Bill and Bill can't help but return the smile, feeling that familiar swell of love in his chest. He's overcome with the urge to express it. 

He reaches a hand out towards Ted's, which is resting atop the table, and pokes at one of Ted's knuckles with his pinky finger. Ted luckily gets the hint and turns his hand over so Bill can interlace their fingers. 

"You know I love you, right Ted?" 

Ted's eyes widen momentarily before melting into this sickly sweet expression. Bill doesn't know the exact word to describe it, but the way Ted's looking at him makes him feel as though he has just written the song that will unite the universe. 

"That's the first time you've said that, dude."

Bill puts his fork down and snorts. "Ted you bonehead, I know that I've said 'I love you' before."

Ted's eyes fall to his feet, and Bill can feel his hand begin to shake slightly. 

"Yeah, but not like, after we started, you know, dating." 

Oh. He's right. Bill has only ever said I love you to Ted in a platonic way. 

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be sorry!" Ted's grip on Bill's hand tightens and he jumps up slightly from his chair. "I love you too!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!" 

"I love you too, too, dude!"

Ted let's go of his hand so that they can both air guitar, their smiles so wide that it's making their cheeks ache. He rejoins their hands soon after though. 

"I really want to kiss you right now." Ted's looking down again, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Bill can make out a tinge of pink from between the strands. He reaches forward and tucks some of it to the side, revealing Ted's face. 

"I really want you to kiss me right now." 

"Excellent." They're both still smiling when they lean in, careful not to knock any of the food off of the table. They fit so perfectly together, and Ted's lips feel so soft and intoxicating that Bill can almost forgive his morning breath. 

The pancakes end up getting cold before they can finish them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to everyone for not having posted anything in a while (esp bnt related) but I hope this lil domestic fic makes up for it. it's a gift for marko (@bogusted on tumblr) who is an AMAZING friend and even better artist and who deserves the entire world. i 100% recommend you check rat out as he makes such amazing art for bnt, tlb, and other fandoms/original content. he's really such a great person and I hope he enjoys this fic bc Im using it as a way to show how much I love rat. marko if you're reading this here's your honorary smooch for me :)


End file.
